Shackled Shego
by Wolfe14
Summary: Drakken has been underground for seven years and now he reemerge. He is stronger and able to operate without Shego. So when in his first job Shego is captured by Global Justice he is not afraid, at least not until he finds out that she is working with Kim Possible. Now a very different Kim Possible is going on a journey to destroy the criminal underworld with Shego in chains.


Chapter 1: Like Shooting Fish in a Barrell

I could not help but feel surprised when there was no Kim Possible to stop me. I mean she should have gotten word by now. I was told that she was still around and that I should be cautious. So when GJ agents showed up instead I was shocked.

"Where is Kim Possible?" I yelled.

"She doesn't have time for minor cases like you!" the leader if the group yelled.

"Minor? Shego where are you?"

"If you are referring to your henchman she has been detained. We were able to catch her off guard!"

"Shit. I guess I am going to have to make my escape. Bye suckers and tell Kim Possible that I am so the drama!" he cackled maniacally as he shot off with the jetpack he was wearing.

Line Break

"Okay, where the hell am I?" Shego screamed at no one in particular.

"Shego. You have been detained by Global Justice and we will be transferring you to a third party shortly," a familiar voice spoke.

"Betty?" Shego asked incredulously.

"The one and only. Oh, and don't even think about trying to get out, this prison was built to keep you in for a while. And when we transfer custody there is no way you are getting away," the woman smiled.

"No one can keep me,"

"You're saying that now. Just wait." and with that the leader of Global Justice turned and left.

Line Break

Shego was led out her hands shackled together so she couldn't use her plasma.

"Shego is here," said a voice.

"Good." was the reply.

Shego came through the iron doors to see a familiar face.

"Pumpkin?" she yelled.

"The one and only," she said.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"To collect you so I can find and destroy Drakken,"

"What do you mean, destroy? Aren't you just going to capture him?"

"No I'm going to kill him," Kim sneered.

"Woah, woah, woah? Ain't that a bit extreme?"

"No. He's evil this I should kill him before he can hurt anyone else,"

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"You didn't know? Why do you think most villains went into hiding? She killed Hench after he killed her parents. She nearly killed Monkey Fist. She was serious. You messed with her, you die."

"Holy shit, princess. And you want me to help you find Drakken why should I?"

"Ever have every bone in your hand broken?"

"You make a convincing argument So what do I get? Why should I help you besides keeping my hand?"

"We lift your crimes,"

"What?! Okay, yeah. I was thinking about leaving him because he was going to fire me any way. I get my cri- what the hell am I waiting for? I will help you. On one condition,"

"What?"

"Don't kill him,"

"Fine, but anyone working with him I will kill, okay?"

"I don't care as long as he lives. If you can even put him to work building gadgets if you let him live,"

"That is a good idea... Okay, Shego, you have yourself a deal. Now come with me, we have much to talk about'"

Line Break

"What the fuck do you mean?" Shego yelled.

"You're going to be shackled for the whole journey," Kim replied.

"That is what we call bullshit!" Shego screamed.

"Safety," Kim shrugged.

"Why the fuck would I harm you? It does me no good," The green-eyed woman protested.

"You know what, I don't care what you say,"

"I still hate this. So where are we going? I haven't been told anything,"

"We're going to meet Ron, Yori and Monique,"

"Monique? Black chick? Why?"

"While you've been gone she has gotten some formal training and she is pretty competent,"

"We'll see," The raven haired woman snorted.

"Your attitude is awful,"

"I'm not all over that zen shit. Good karma and all that other bullshit. I had worse luck as a good guy rather than bad,"

"I don't think I can survive a month with you, let alone a whole year which is how long you are assigned with me,"

"A fucking year?! The hell?!" Shego yelled.

"I'm going to use you to smoke out the criminal underground,"

"Second they see me shackled with you they're going to know not to trust me,"

"They won't recognize you, we have a wide assortment of trench coats,"

"What?! Can I go back to prison?"

"No,"

"This is going to be hell, though I doubt this'll last a year." Shego chuckled.

Line Break

"KP, it's been a while!" That blonde buffoon yelled.

"What, six years?"

"Yeah, before the incident. News didn't reach me until much later. A consequence of training in the mountains," Ron nervously laughed.

"It's okay. I understand. Yori, how is it going?"

"Fine," She said.

"Good to hear,"

"Oh! Mo! How has your training been going?" Ron asked.

"Great! I am probably able to go toe to toe with you,"

Shego began to laugh at that.

"Who brought her?" Monique asked.

"She is assigned to me so I can smoke out the criminal underworld," Kim stated.

"Well this is going to suck," Ron said.

"With that atti- who am I kidding? Agreed," Shego said,

"When do we leave?" Yori asked.

"Soon as Wade gets back to me,"

Kim's Kimmunicator rang, "Oh, here he is," she picked it up.

"If you ever want to see your friend again I suggest you meet me in one of my old lairs and bring Shego," A voice on the other side that was definitely not Wade threatened.

"Shit that ain't good," Shego said.

"Tell Shego it is number five, ciao," The man hung up.

"Five?"

"Detroit,"

"Detroit?"

"Yeah, fucking Detroit. Bring some back up, Drakken is now actually competent,"

"We have enough fire power," Kim said confidently.

"Not without me,"

"We don't need you,"

"You're saying that now. Just wait until he starts kicking your ass and I am the only one who knows how to disarm his traps,"

"It won't come to that," Monique said.

"Whatever. Kim get some tickets or whatever," Shego sighed.

"Should we land in Detroit or-"

"Just land in Detroit, we'll be fine. Until we get near the base,"

"Okay," Kim headed away from the group and placed a call.

Line Break

`"Are you afraid?" Drakken asked.

"Nope, this may actually be fun!" The teenager replied.

"Why?"

"Look at all these cool, unfinished gadgets! Something for me to tinker with and finish!"

"You could do that?"

"Oh, hell yeah!"

"Show me, some of these things are damn impossible for me to figure out, I can't finish them. They keep malfunctioning,"

"Oh, come on. Let's work on this toaster thing,"

"That is the toaster that never burns your toast,"

"Brilliant! Good thing, we should definitely finish this first," Wade smiled.

Drakken was grateful for the help yet he was surprised none the less. He had expected this kid to be afraid but instead he wanted to tinker with these gadgets. Strange kid.

This is a little short but I wanted to establish the world and some of the characters. If you can't tell you some of the characters are little different and I like that. So tell me what you think so far and a chapter two will be longer and hopefully out soon!


End file.
